God slayer
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Gracias a Caprico ,Lucy y los demás no fueron a la fiesta en el mundo celestial ,en cambio cada uno decidieron entrenar por su cuenta y da la casualidad que Lucy termina topándose con el conocimiento de una magia muy especial. Mavis prediciendo esto trajo a alguien que ayudaría a Lucy aunque no era la mejor opción pero ¿no es mejor que un God slayer enseñe a otro? Sticy Zanmere.
1. Chapter 1

**God Slayer.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima creo se llama, yo no sé la verdad.**

**Este fic no es un Lucy/Zancrow….eso es una locura total. No ,esto es un Lucy/Sting , Natsu/Erza y un Zancrow/Meredy. La situación es que se centrara mucho más en Zancrow y Lucy porque…bueno, leerlo. Este fic es un tributo al mejor fic de Fairy tail de todos "Broken inside" y que recomiendo a todo el mundo leer. Habrá otras parejas pero las diré después. Otra cuestión es que debido al hecho que la saga de los juegos mágicos está en su apogeo ,quizás cuando llegue al momento final de este en este fic ,haga nuevas sagas ,veremos cómo va el futuro ¿entendieron ,mi gente? En fin.**

**Ahí va.**

* * *

_Decisión cambiada._

-¡¿Por qué rayos me deje convencer para hacer este viaje infernal?!

-Es por su bien, princesa. Así será más fuerte.

-¡COMO SI ME IMPORTARA! ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA JODIDA MONTAÑA A MAS DE MIL METROS DE ALTURA!-Lucy no era de decir vulgaridades, gritar sí, pero en ese momento no estaba como para mantener las apariencias. Escalar una montaña a dicha altura con el peligro de caerse sin salvación alguna era algo que tendría hasta a la poderosa Erza Scarlet temblando….aunque uno no sabría si de emoción o de pavor. Para Lucy es de pavor. Mientras la rubia de cuerpo escultural se aferraba como si su vida dependiera para ello a unas rocas siendo acompañada por dos de sus espíritus celestiales, Leo y Virgo, a ayudarle a llegar a la cima de la dichosa montaña, Lucy lloraba del porque termino en esa situación en primer lugar.

Después de haber quedado siete años atrapados en la isla Tenrou y sobre todo el embrollo de competir en los grandes juegos mágicos, Lucy y los demás decidieron ir a un resort para descansar y comenzar su entrenamiento. Eso iban a hacer pero entonces su espíritu ,Virgo ,se les había aparecido para invitarle una fiesta a ella y a sus amigos por su regreso a…bueno ,su regreso y todos pensaron que sería genial tener una celebración y descansar antes del entrenamiento pero entonces su espíritu más sabio ,Capricornio que aún no se había ido después de hablarle de la energía santa , intervino de inmediato afirmando que no hicieran eso debido que si iban ,perderían todo su tiempo de entrenamiento ya que un día en el mundo celestial seria tres meses al suyo lo cual fue un shock ya que por casi podrían haber perdido ese valioso tiempo en un solo día. Cabe decir que Virgo fue castigada…aunque Lucy está comenzando a pensar que el espíritu de la virgen es sadomasoquista porque…eso no es normal.

_-Es mejor entrenar por separado, juntos no podrán centrarse en mejorar durante estos tres meses. Recomiendo que vayan en pareja._

Eso fue lo que opino Capricornio y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Gray decidió ir a entrenar en las montañas heladas que se crio cuando era niño y termino llevándose a Juvia y Levy para ello, tanto como la maga de agua jamás se separaba del Fullbuster y porque Levy necesitaba aprender ser más creativa con su magia. Wendy partió con Charle siendo vigiladas por Jet y Droy para que la DS del cielo recibiera entrenamiento en artes medicas de Porlyusca o Edolas Grandine que realmente es además de aprender más de los dos hechizos de arte secreto que se fue dada por su madre Grandine a través de Porlyusca. Increíblemente Erza se llevó a Natsu para entrenar en un lugar llamado Desierto Veil, el cual es un desierto como dice su nombre solo que tiene grandes formaciones rocosas en un cierto lugar. Erza desea hacer que Natsu mejore sus habilidades naturales ya que el Dragneel está muy ligado a su magia Slayer, que si la perdiera podría convertirse en su derrota. Lucy igual tuvo la opción de ir con ellos pero viendo la cara de espanto de Natsu supo que ese entrenamiento no era para ella, lo cual declino y afirmo que pediría consejos a Loki y Caprico, ya que sobre las palabras de Erza le hizo pensar mucho y decidió aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo, quería muchos a sus espíritus pero se sentía un poco inútil, quizás luchar con ellos será más fuerte y quitara ese odioso sentimiento.

_-¿Estas segura de eso, Lucy? _

_-Sí, quiero ser fuerte, combatir como Erza o Mira ¡quiero ser fuerte para hacer orgulloso a mi gremio, a mi familia! He estado dejado de lado mi entrenamiento físico, es tiempo para entrenar como debe de ser._

_-bien dicho, joven maestra, tu resolución es algo de admirar, Layla estaría orgullosa de ti, Lucy. Si quieres volverte más fuerte….quizás….podría, si, podría darte la llave para eso._

_-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Caprico?_

_-Hay un lugar al oeste de Magnolia, es un lugar muy apartado, se trata de una montaña llamada Olimpus en donde quien lo suba con mucho esmero lograra encontrar un gran poder. Solo es una leyenda que encontré en la biblioteca pública creada por el rey Espíritu. Si tienes las ganas de ser más fuerte, joven maestra, entonces te guiare a que puedas lograrlo._

_-¡que genial! Muchas gracias, Caprico, si, hare todo lo posible para lograrlo._

Y después de tres días de caminar ,correr ,llorar ,sangrar un poco ,llorar otra vez y cosas así ,Lucy estaba cerca de llegar a ese lugar llamado Olimpus que según Caprico fue nombrado así a la referencia de las tierras de los dioses ,según porque era la montaña más alta y más difícil de la mitad de toda Fiore. Si no fuera porque Loki se la ha pasado con ella desde el viaje ya teniendo una fuerte resistencia a estar tiempo prologando en el mundo humano y las apariciones aleatoriamente de sus otros amigos espíritus, entonces Lucy jamás habría llegado tan lejos. Considerando que ella estaba escalando una montaña sin usar alguna clase de protección o algo para mantener su seguridad. Menos mal que dicha montaña no estaba nevando aunque era raro ya que era lo usual debido a su altura. –

-¿Por qué mi vida es tan JODIDA? ¡¿Por qué?!-Murmuro Lucy intentando alcanzar otra piedra para subir un poco más a la escalada. Virgo y Leo que estaban debajo de su maestra para ayudarle por si se caía se miraron por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros. Lucy ya debería haberse hecho la idea de que ser miembro de Fairy tail garantizaba que una vida tranquila se fue al demonio. No es por ofender pero es cierto.

-Tranquila princesa, falta poco para llegar a la cima. Si quieres, después de esto, puede castigarme para soltar un poco la frustración-Dijo Virgo con voz plana pero ante su última afirmación, sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo muy en particular. Lucy tembló un poco, era oficial, Virgo le daba el Sado y eso era muy raro además de fuera de lugar. Loki por otro lado no mostro alguna clase de perturbación, es más, solo bufo en voz baja, clara señal que estaba acostumbrado al fetiche de la espíritu de la virgen. Lucy suspiro un poco y forzó un poco su fuerza hacia adelante lista para llegar a la cima.

Faltaba poco para llegar.

* * *

**Hace dos días atrás.**

-No.

-¡anda! Vamos, yo te ayude.

-no lo hare, mocosa.

-No soy mocosa, soy una linda señorita. Vale, no seas malos, es por mí que no estás muerto cuando esa onda de magia de—

-¿me estas echando las cosas a la cara? Solo he estado en tierra por dos días y ¿ya quieres mandarme a hacer una cosa estúpida?

-Porfiiii ¡hazlo! En serio que te necesita, eres el indicado.

-No, no se para que me necesitas ¿Cómo así que el indicado?

-lo sabrás cuando estés allá. Vamos ¿lo harías? ¿Por mí?

-….. ¡Oh maldita sea, los ojos de cachorros! No lo puedo creer pero….si…con un demonio, si, iré ya.

-¡GENIAL! ¡Te hare compañía entonces! Una vez yo estaba bañándome en un lago cuando—

-_¡oh santo Kagutsuchi! ¿Por qué esta mierda me está pasando a mí?_

Y ahora tenía que ir por una jodida hada. Mejor se hubiera quedado muerto.

* * *

-Es una caverna al parecer.

-Me perdí ¿Cómo este lugar me ayudara a ser más fuerte, Caprico?-Inquirió Lucy con duda mientras sobaba un poco su brazo derecho, se había lastimado un poco cuando ya había llegado a la cima de la montaña del Olimpus y fue un shock ver que dicho lugar había un gran bosque de árboles blancos y aunque era un poco frio no era lo suficiente como para decir que era un lugar frio como es usual con las montañas. Después de caminar, tomar provisiones tales como comida y agua llegaron a una caverna de alguna clase ya que tenía una gran entrada en la misma aunque estaba muy desgatada ,tenía muchos símbolos extraños que incluso que el espíritu sabio capricornio no supo descifrar.

-Tiene que haber algo especial en este lugar, no por nada aquí la temperatura se mantiene estable. Recuerdo que hay mitos sobre dioses en las cuales viven un lugar que está más allá de los cielos de los mortales llamado el olimpo ,este tiene casi el mismo nombre ,quizás hay algo especial aquí , joven maestra.

-Oh….ok, veamos-Dijo un poco insegura Lucy mientras estaba en la caverna mirando que había una que otras estatuas de diferentes formas, algunas eran humanoides pero la mayorías tenían partes de animales tales como uno tenía cabeza de un perro negro o uno de golondrina, no solo eso sino que para su temor había huesos y partes de armaduras en ese lugar pero siendo acompañada por Virgo, Caprico y Loki pudo seguir adelante. Lo que ellos no notaron fue como una de las estatuas, la cual era de un hombre que tenía un casco llenas de plumas de alguna clase de ave de rapiña y en su pecho tenía un tatuaje de un sol con ochos puntas, dicha estatua no hizo nada por un segundo antes de que sus ojos brillaran por un leve segundo antes de que desapareciera.

Lucy por otro lado continuo su pequeña travesía en dicha caverna junto a sus tres espíritus más fieles ,había cruzado un largo corredor de piedra un poco desgatado y al igual que antes había algunas que otros huesos pero según dicho por Caprico ,estos mismos son de animales , lo cual calmo levemente a Lucy aunque no lo suficiente. Viendo que ya estaba al final del pasillo Lucy aumento el paso hasta que por fin llego a la salida y lo que vio hizo que alzara una ceja confundida. Simplemente era el final de toda la travesía, un cuarto sin ninguna clase de decoración o algo así, solo había una gran piedra en donde la misma tenía una escalera hecha de piedra que no se veía a simple vista para que servía ya que no había nada encima de la gran roca aunque igual estaba el hecho que había un pequeñito agujero en el techo que dejaba salir un pequeño rayo de luz. Lucy parpadeo un poco antes de girar a ver a capricornio con una mirada que gritaba que quería respuesta.

-Disculpe joven maestra pero…yo realmente esperaba algo más.

-Caprico…. ¡AQUÍ NO HAY NADA! Rayos…yo….yo debería de ir—

-Espera princesa, aun no has visto todo ¿Qué habrá allá arriba? Quizás habrá algo que le ayude-Recomendó con voz calmada señalando a las escaleras y al lugar en donde terminaban. Lucy suspiro levemente pero decidió confiar en Virgo, aun con todo, ellos eran sus amigos, no sus sirvientes y los amigos confían uno del otro. Así que con ese pensamiento comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por Loki mientras virgo y Caprico se quedaban atrás por si sucedía algo. Lucy con un poco de esfuerzo logro llegar a la cima de esa gran roca, era firme aunque tenía unos que otros agujeros no había nada especial. Ella suspiro levemente-No hay nada malo…bueno, puedo entrenar aquí con Caprico, de todos debo de reunirme con los chicos en Akane antes de los juegos mágicos y—

-Espera Lucy, mira adelante suyo-Señalo Loki con su mano atrayendo la atención de Lucy que mirando en donde apuntaba el espíritu de Leo noto algo que había pasado por alto, el rayo de luz que salía del techo terminaba chocando contra algo en el suelo de esa gran roca, así que dio varios pasos para después arrodillarse para ver mejor porque parecía que había algo más. Lucy así se movió un poco hacia adelante haciendo que el rayo de luz le cubriera, ella sin saberlo pero que fue visto por Loki que abrió los ojos sorprendidos, la luz en vez de disminuir en donde estaba Lucy literalmente pareció cubrirla mientras la rubia tomaba con dificultad algo incrustado en el suelo, mientras hacía eso el cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a iluminarse pero ella no notaba eso, ella tenía algo en mente y eso era quitar lo que sea que estaba incrustado en la piedra.

-¡vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya casi! ¡si ,ahí está!-Murmuro satisfactoriamente al lograr con un poco de esfuerzo sacar aquel objeto de aquella piedra pero cuando lo hizo el lugar en un segundo fue iluminado por un resplandor y en aquel momento frente a Lucy se plantó la figura de un hombre adulto de piel negra ,de cabellos rubios en picas y de ojos aguamarina ,un gran tatuaje de un solo de ochos puntas en el pecho , tenía un casco llenas de plumas de alguna clase de ave de y un pantalón marrón muy viejo ,cruzado de brazos en la miro con frialdad por un pequeñito momento antes de sonreír con un cariño tan grande que Lucy se atraganto ya que….por un segundo pensó que era esa clase de sonrisa que ella había deseado tanto que su propio padre le hubiera dado de niña. El hombre rio en silencio hasta que comenzó a desaparecer, no sin antes de soltar una frase que confundió muchísimo a Lucy…

-**Se fuerte, Mi amada Hija…-**Todo eso sucedió en un solo segundo pero que para Lucy fue como varias horas. Cuando eso pasó Lucy parpadeo para darse cuenta que aún seguía en aquella habitación de esa dichosa caverna, noto por el rabillo de ojo que Loki sobaba sus ojos completamente desorientados además de no poder ver por algún lado a Virgo y a Capricornio. Pero entonces sintió algo en su mano y miro una vez más notando que se trataba de un pergamino blanco y negro, curiosa como nunca lo ha sido, ella abrió el pergamino y leyó un montón de palabras hasta que llego una frase que dictaba exactamente que era aquel pergamino y su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron de incredulidad y palideció a un ritmo preocupante.

-No….no…no puede….ser….Esto es—

* * *

-¿Por qué debo de ver a esta hada en particular, Mocosa?-Pregunto con voz grave y malhumorada un hombre de cabello rubio salvaje y de ojos rojos, portaba una túnica marrón que ayudaba a ocultar un poco su identidad, junto a él, flotando en el aire era el espíritu de una jovencita de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes brillantes que reía como si todo era divertido. El rubio gruño ante esto como igual al ver en su mano una marca que odiaba, una marca de un hada, la cual permitía ver al espíritu que ha estado con él desde la última semana y media desde su renacimiento. El espíritu rio levemente antes de lanzarle una mirada alegre pero con un tinte de peligro que tenía nervioso al rubio de ojos rojos.

-Oh Zancrow ,es necesario que te encuentres a esta chica en particular ,he sabido que va a hacer esta chica y necesita ayuda ,pero no cualquiera sino una en especial…lo cual por necesito tu ayuda…eres alguien un poco valioso como para que hayas muerto.

-tu…tu… ¡si dices que me estas usando, al menos se sincera y no lo digas con esa cara de inocente, jodida Mavis!

-….sniff…Sniff…no….no debo de llorar…-Murmuro Mavis Vermillion dándole la espalda a Zancrow que gruño incomodo, era igual con Meredy, la niña cuando podía causaba que se sintiera culpable por lo que sea. Zancrow gruño mientras veía como a la vista se encontraba la montaña más grande ,Olimpus y como Zancrow miro como la fragancia de una mujer con otros un poco más raro ha pasado por aquí ,es más ,reconoció el olor de Caprico y supo que efectivamente esa hada estúpida ha pasado por aquí. Mavis después de haberse calmado se giró a ver a Zancrow que tenía sus ojos puestos directamente a la montaña Olimpus y Mavis solo miro igual con seriedad-….si, es necesario tu ayuda, Zancrow, porque esta chica ha encontrado el poder que muchos matarían por poseer y que tú conoces muy bien.

-….Espera… ¿no me digas que esa…?

-Sí, Zancrow, efectivamente. Lucy Heartfillia ha adquirido una magia pérdida y una de las más fuertes, la magia que es bendecida por los dioses-Sentencio Mavis mirando aun con mucha más seriedad aquella montaña. Zancrow se quedó por un momento en silencio antes de echarse a reír con malicia y locura, Mavis no le interrumpió, ella ya sabía porque Zancrow era…bueno, el, por lo que le dejo ser. Zancrow después de dejar de reír comenzó a caminar hacia la montaña con una sonrisa emocionada pero peligrosa. Mavis igual le siguió pero lanzo un suspiro en voz baja-…tu misión es enseñarle de su nuevo poder. Sé que será duro pero confió que haya buenos resultados. No por nada los dioses son muy perfeccionistas.

-Oh, claro que lo somos Uheheheho. Pero ahora simplemente debemos de saludar a la nueva… **God Slayer.**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**En fin, espero que les guste mucho el fic, me centrare un poco más sobre los God Slayer además de una nueva saga por lo mismo además de mis teorías sobre dicha magia y algunas otras. Para que sepan ,se mostrara paso a paso como Lucy aprenderá la magia God Slayer ,no habrá time-skip ,no habrá grandes saltos de tiempo ,mostrare como van las cosas y debido a unas cuestiones ,esto no será tan parecido al Canon ,habrá muchas pateadas de traseros XD. En el próximo capítulo se hablara del inicio de la hija de Magec, dios de la luz, de Zancrow y un poco de información mágica. **

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**God Slayer.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima creo se llama, yo no sé la verdad.**

**Este fic no es un Lucy/Zancrow….eso es una locura total. No, esto es un Lucy/Sting, Natsu/Erza y un Zancrow/Meredy. La situación es que se centrara mucho más en Zancrow y Lucy porque…bueno, leerlo. Este fic es un tributo al mejor fic de Fairy tail de todos "Broken inside" y que recomiendo a todo el mundo leer. Habrá otras parejas pero las diré después. Otra cuestión es que debido al hecho que la saga de los juegos mágicos está en su apogeo ,quizás cuando llegue al momento final de este en este fic ,haga nuevas sagas ,veremos cómo va el futuro ¿entendieron ,mi gente? En fin.**

* * *

_God Slayer de la luz: primera parte._

-¡oh dios, oh dios, oh dios! ¡¿Por qué me ha pasado esto?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que de todas las cosas que pude haber encontrado aquí termine encontrado esto y DE TODAS LAS MAGIAS TENIA QUE SER LA MAS PELIGROSA?!

Lucy se encontraba en ese momento con Caprico, Loki y virgo en una pequeña parte del bosque que estaba en la cúspide del monte Olimpus. Mientras Lucy seguía en shock ante el descubrimiento que había hecho en ese viejo templo ,Caprico la había guiado a un lugar en donde podían acampar y se fue al mundo espiritual para traer consigo al espíritu de leo y la virgen ya siendo los mas cercano a su portadora. Después de ello y de que Lucy recobrara un poco la compostura comenzó la discusión de un lado de Lucy con sus tres espíritus y es que para sorpresa para Loki y Virgo que al saber sobre que era exactamente lo que la princesa había encontrado realmente y porque la misma estaba histérica. Lucy en realidad tenía un motivo un poco valido del porqué de su nerviosismo y alteración, eso era debido que según el pergamino que encontró cito que quien le encuentre será el merecedor de aquel poder y que se convertirá en algo que la tenía asustada, nerviosa, alterada, preocupada, histérica pero igual emocionada, ansiosa y alegre ya que se trataba de algo tan simple pero igual importante. Eso poder que poseía…

Un God Slayer.

Era un shock. Es que ella podía recordar cada uno de los recuerdos que tenia de Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy y los cuentos dichos sobre las habilidades de Laxus, de Cobra y del tipo ese que combatió su mejor amigo de pelo rosa, si, el rubio que poseía la misma magia que ahora ella….era usuaria, ella lo tenía muy bien puesto en su mente. Ella sabía cómo combatía Natsu , la fiereza de Gajeel y lo fuerte que era Wendy aun con su edad y pacifismo ,ni muchos menos podía descartar lo invencible que era Laxus ,lo fuerte que era Cobra aunque él no se centraba en su magia DS pero recordó que se decía que el solo podía derrotar a un gremio sin esfuerzo alguno y ella recordaba que cuando estaba en la isla Tenrou e inicio el ataque de Grimoire hearts vio a la lejanía como hubo una erupción de fuego negro en una intensidad asombrosa y espectacular. Lucy sabía que no se podía comparar a Natsu, a Gajeel e incluso a Wendy ya que aunque la niña Slayer no era una peleadora era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que madurara y se convirtiera en una invencible maga, ellos estaban en otro nivel que ella jamás pensó ni siquiera tocar los bordes ni muchos menos comparar, no por nada su magia tenía el nombre "perdida" una magia que está casi extinguida y ahora…ahora, ella tenía una similar…Lucy realmente era una…

-…God Slayer….oh dios….no lo puedo creer….esto no puede ser posible ¿porque yo?-Murmuro Lucy ya sintiéndose un poco más calmada pero aun en shock por lo que tomo asiento en el suelo, ella sintió como Virgo se sentaba a su lado y tomaba con delicadeza sus manos, a Lucy realmente le agrado la ayuda de la excéntrica espíritu pero que demostraba cuan buena era en realidad. Si solo Acuario fuera como ella. Lucy sacudió la cabeza pensando en su situación más reciente dejando atrás el pesar y decepción que sentía hacia su espíritu más antiguo. Virgo al verla en tal estado le hablo.

-Princesa, no entiendo….vinimos aquí con la firme decisión de que usted fuera más fuerte ¿Por qué es malo que haya encontrado una magia perdida?

-Porque virgo…no es tan simple, cualquiera se pondría feliz al tener tal magia pero… ¿así tan fácil? No ,no ,tiene que haber algo más…algo más oculto y algo mucho más grave…y yo…no ,siento que no me lo merezco ,soy….no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser una…..God Slayer…-Respondió Lucy negando con la cabeza dejando confundida a virgo sin comprender plenamente las palabras de su portadora. La verdad de la negativa sobre el hecho que Lucy ahora era una God Slayer era simple: tenía miedo. Ella inicialmente vino a ese lugar para ser fuerte en lo físico y así luchar junto a sus espíritus en la batalla, hacer orgulloso a su familia: su amado gremio y ganar por si misma las batallas que tendría que enfrentarse y no depender de otros. Esa era la verdad. Pero así de la nada obtiene una magia perdida ¿así tan simple? ella no lo creía y tenía miedo por ello. Por mucha admiración, un poco de envida y respeto que le tenía a Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy e incluso a los demás de su alocado y amado gremio como Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Laxus, Cana y demás ella no podía…

Evitar preocuparse.

Recordaba las heridas ,los golpes ,los gemidos y la sangre de sus amigos cuando combatían ,recordaba lo mucho que Natsu daba en sus combates ,en cómo se enfrentó a Hades o a los otros enemigos que hizo antes ,de cómo su cuerpo sufría peaje antes los ataques de sus oponentes y de cómo el superaba sus límites para seguir luchando ,también estaba Erza que siempre , decía y aseguraba ,siempre daba todo en sus batallas y que tan fuerte es aun cuando estaba cubierta de sangre cuando terminaba un enfrentamiento ,también estaba los demás ,aun podía recordar como cuando termino la batalla en la isla Tenrou y todos acamparon para curar sus heridas ,en como vio al usualmente duro Gajeel ,a la alegre Mirajane ,a la simpática Lissana e incluso a la inofensiva Levy todos heridos con un grado de mortalidad pero incluso ellos aparentaron que no era nada. Eran tan admirables, tan asombrosos, tan poderosos. Pero….les causaba miedo, les causaba pena, les causaba preocupación y finalmente les causaba un sentimiento de inferioridad que fue lo que impulso inicialmente a ella a ir al monte Olimpus en primer lugar. Porque cuando vio al maestro Makarov y a los otros todos alegres y calmados aun con muchísimas heridas mientras ella a más tardar solo tenía unos que otros rasguños….ella se sintió débil. Tan débil.

Se sintió una basura.

Y podía ocultarlo bien pero era una sensación que odiaba y que aceptaba porque en parte era verdad, para ella lo es aun cuando sabía que sus amigos, Natsu, Erza, Gray, abogaran que ella no era débil. Y ahora en ese momento tenía la magia que podía convertirla en alguien completamente fuerte pero…tenía miedo: miedo a que terminaría herida como sus amigos porque inicialmente ella no era un super humano como son ellos, ella era humana y en los humanos es normal escapar del dolor, también está que ella no pueda tener la misma voluntad de seguir peleando como los demás, que ella fracasara aun con esa magia. Que aun con ser una God Slayer siga siendo débil. Tenía miedo que aun con el esfuerzo seguiría siendo débil. Pero no solo es eso sino en lo fácil que obtuvo la posibilidad de tener ese poder ,nada en esta vida era fácil ,como por ejemplo cuando entro al que era en su tiempo el mejor gremio de Fiore y lo único que tuvo que dar a cambio es el constante ajetreo que afectaría su cordura con tanto desmadre que Fairy tail solo puede causar y que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo ya que ,o ya era loca o algo más ,ya que amaba con todo a su gremio, a su familia. Ahora era una God Slayer y ella se preguntaba ¿Qué tendrá que hacer a cambio de ello? Porque todos saben que nada es fácil en ese mundo.

-_Espero que no sea algo tan grave_-Pensó un poco desanimada ya aceptando un poco el hecho que quien sabe cuándo o como, estará metida en un embrollón sin nombre. Sin saberlo acertó correctamente. Lucy tomo asiento en el suelo junto a virgo y leo que le miraban preocupados pero confundidos por igual. Capricornio era el único que parecía ser el mismo de siempre pero Lucy sabía bien que el espíritu cabra era un maestro de mantener el rostro inexpresivo, así que no podía decir exactamente en que estaba pensando. Lucy alzo la mirada mirando el sol en todo su esplendor dispuesta a, sin querer claro, seguir con la autocompasión pero entonces ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal.

Sintió hambre.

Muchísima hambre. Al mirar al sol en el cielo directamente sintió como literalmente todo su cuerpo sintió hambre pero entonces cuando iba a abrir la boca ,quizás para tomar aire o hablar ,en su vista miro como en un segundo se nublo de blanco y a lo siguiente estaba en el suelo moviéndose frenéticamente mientras Loki y virgo intentaban sujetarla pero ella seguía retorciéndose ,Caprico estaba cerca pero le miraba con un matiz de preocupación que ella raramente pudo notar en su cara de piedra ,ya pensando bien por unos segundos Lucy se calmó hasta que comenzó a respirar profundamente ,en intervalo de segundo intentando recuperar la calma. Y cuando lo hizo comenzó a lagrimar por la terrible confusión que sentía.

-¡¿QUE PASO?!

-¡Lucy! ¡Gracias al cielo que está bien, de un momento estabas bien y al siguiente estabas temblando y sufriendo compulsiones! ¡Virgo, trae un poco de agua!

-¡si, ya voy!-Con eso Virgo desapareció rápidamente al mundo celestial para regresar cinco segundo después dándole un gran vaso de agua a Lucy que se lo tomo con rapidez pero aun así, se sentía tan fuera de lugar ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué de repente comenzó a convulsionar? Ella tosió un poco después de haber tomado rápidamente el agua por lo que con cuidado empujo a Virgo para que le diera espacio. Caprico por otro lado había tomado el pergamino de la magia God Slayer y le miro detalladamente, efectivamente como creía, no podía leer lo que había escrito, supuso entonces que solo el elegido para esa magia es capaz de verla adecuadamente, Caprico interiormente maldigo, si pudiera leer ese pergamino entonces podría ser capaz de ver lo que le había sucedido a su maestra y es que…

Le recordó a Zancrow.

-Esto lo he visto antes-Confeso finalmente Caprico mientras era mirado por la rubia maga y sus dos compañeros espíritus que le lanzaron miradas cuestionables. Caprico les respondió rápidamente sus dudas-Con Zancrow. Puede ser que Zoldeo controlaba mi cuerpo fui capaz de ver lo que él hacía y fui capaz de ver como Zancrow aprendio la magia God Slayer, no fue mucho pero esto mismo le sucedió.

-¿Zancrow? ¿Quién es ese?

-Ese sería yo Uheheheho-Antes de que Caprico respondiera, una nueva voz se escuchó, una llena de burla y malicia. Caprico abrió la boca impactado antes de que se pusiera de pie y adoptara una posición de combate pero aun así no dejaba atrás una expresión de shock de como de entre los arboles surgía un joven de cabello rubio alborotado caminar de grandes zancadas hacia el grupo, el único detalle diferente en el rubio masculino era que tenía una gabardina ahora abierta que mostraba una camisa negra y un pantalón holgado de color rojo. Lucy estuvo confundida por unos segundos hasta que reconoció según por Natsu y Juvia quien era el que estaba frente suyo y se puso pálida ya que según recordaba él estaba muerto. Pero incluso antes de que hablara Caprico en un parpadeo se plantó frente a Zancrow y le tomo con fiereza por el cuello tomando por sorpresa al rubio psicópata que gorgoteo sorprendido y llevando sus manos ante la mano en su cuello de Caprico-¡ahgu! ¡Hijo, ugh, de puta, arhg!

-¡Zancrow! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí y como estas vivo?!

-¡ugh maldito!-Gruño casi sin respirar Zancrow pero entonces con un movimiento conecto un rodillazo en toda la barbilla a Caprico lo cual hizo que se tambaleara un poco mas no soltara al rubio pero este mismo poso sus dos manos en el pecho del espíritu celestial y disparo una gran llamarada de fuego negro haciendo que Caprico finalmente le soltara pero Zancrow no se detuvo ,después de toser un poco se movió y al posicionarse de soslayo su puño izquierdo fue cubierto de fuego negro-**¡puño meteoro del dios de fuego!**

¡Pow!

Caprico fue lanzando hacia atrás con fuerza ante la pequeña explosión del puño de Zancrow pero el God Slayer no se detuvo ahí sino que dio un salto hacia Caprico antes de conectarle una buena patada en toda la costilla pero Caprico reacciono rápidamente y le tomo de la rodilla con firmeza y causándole un poco de dolor a Zancrow, Caprico con un movimiento choco el cuerpo de Zancrow con un árbol partiéndole en miles de astilla. Zancrow gruño adolorido por esto pero entonces el cubrió sus dos piernas de fuegos causando que Caprico le soltara ,Zancrow hizo girar su torso y poso sus manos en el suelo y extendió sus piernas en forma horizontal antes de comenzar a girar sus piernas gracias a sus manos y así conecto un "**patadas flameantes del dios de fuego**" pero Caprico solo se cruzó de brazos recibiendo el ataque y con una fuerte patada envió volando a Zancrow que soltó un poco de sangre en la boca pero aun en el aire aspiro un poco de aire y miro con frialdad y sadismo al espíritu estelar.

**-¡BRAMIDO DEL DIOS DE FUEGO!-**Grito usando el hechizo distintivo de un God Slayer y así escupió una marea de fuego negro desde su boca hacia Caprico que fue cubierto por un aura dorada y con un tajo ,bajando con su brazo derecho ,partió en dos el bramido de Zancrow haciendo que el rubio jadeara por la sorpresa pero esta se transformó en ira primitiva ante esto y moviéndose con agilidad aterrizo de cuclillas y extendió sus dos manos fueron cubierto por un fuego negro más denso y que tomo la forma de una cabeza con grandes dientes filosos ,Zancrow con una sonrisa psicópata lo lanzo hacia Caprico**-¡Cena del dios de fuego! **¡Prueba esto, estúpida cabra!

**-¡Regulus!-**Entonces como un flash un haz de luz corto en dos el ataque del God Slayer de fuego que fue tomado fuera de balance ya que se le había olvidado que en aquel lugar Caprico no estaba solo. Entonces desde el suelo surgiendo sorpresivamente virgo conecto un golpe en toda la mandíbula del rubio Slayer que siseo tomado por sorpresa pero incluso antes de que reaccionara fue mandado a volar a varios metros ante el golpe de otra persona y Zancrow miro mientras era lanzando que era una….vaca, si, era una vaca humanoide y al aterrizar al suelo Zancrow gruño furioso y chocando sus manos y extenderlas rápidamente hizo aparecer una gran guadaña hecha de fuego negro.

-¡ya me canse, basuras sin nombre! **¡Guadaña mortal del dios de fuego! **¡Mueran!

**-¡Regulus!**

**-**¡caerás Zancrow!

-¡no dejare que lastimes a la princesa!

**-**¡BASTA YA!-Por un instante, solo un instante, todos los presentes sintieron como una furia asesina les caía encima de sus hombros, de cómo lo más inocente de las cosas se podía convertir en un ser despiadado si no se quedaban quieto. Y es por ello que Lucy junto a su espíritu géminis que iban a usar la uranometría ,virgo que estaba a punto de usar dos árboles como garrotes ,Loki que apuntaba directamente a un punto vital de su oponente ,Caprico que pretendía saltar y conectar y codazo en toda la cabeza del rubio Slayer y finalmente Zancrow que presencia cortar en dos a todos los presentes y casi todos los arboles a su alrededor dispuesto a poner fin ese enfrentamiento ,todos ellos se detuvieron para ver como sentada en una roca estaba la primera maestra de Fairy tail ,Mavis Vermillion ,que sonreía con una inocencia que solo pueden tener aquellos que a uno verlo tu dirás "ese tipo uno de estos días se volverá locos ¡y nos matara a todos!" aunque no había mala intención de dicha persona más solo furia y enojo. Sí, eso fue suficiente como para que los presentes se detuviera….aunque claro-…mmm ¿interrumpo algo?

-¡MALDITA SEA, JODIDA FANTASMA DE PACOTILLA! ¡NO ACTUES COMO SI NO SUPIERAS!

-sniff…sniff…y yo que trataba que no se mataran…sniff, no…no, no debo de llorar-Zancrow finalmente fue el primero en moverse dejando caer su mortal técnica y termina de rodillas pegándose el rostro con la mano mientras Mavis intentaba no llorar y todo esto fue visto por los otros presentes relacionados con Fairy tail. Caprico ya salido de la sorpresa en un parpadeo se plantó detrás de Zancrow y le tomo del brazo derecho doblándoselo hacia atrás sacando un quejido de sorpresa y dolor al God Slayer de fuego. Loki y virgo se plantaron alrededor de Lucy dispuesto a defender a su dueña con todo. Mavis ya calmada miro esto sin inmutarse más solo suspiro levemente- Escuchen con—

-¡auugh! ¡Esto duele! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tu espíritu de mierda! ¡Dijiste que me aceptarían y ESO QUE VINE A AYUDAR!

-pues ¿qué esperabas? No ha pasado mucho tiempo para Lucy y sus espíritus de que tú y los de tu gremio atacaron al suyo.

-¡PUES CON ESTO TRASTO NO TE AYUDO! ¡SOLO SALUDE Y ME ATACAN SIN RAZON!

-Zancrow…cállate-Entonces ocurrió algo que asusto muchísimo, Mavis dejo la fachada de calma dejando una de frialdad monstruosa en la cual sus ojos se agudizaron lo que escalofrió al rubio melenudo al igual que a Lucy y sus espíritus. Después de unos segundos Mavis cerró los ojos soltaron un suspiro de exasperación ,puede parecer toda angelical e inocente pero eso era una fachada ya que primero de todo ella fue la fundadora de Fairy tail en lo que seria los tiempos oscuros de Zeref y las múltiples guerras ,ella fue una guerrera en esos tiempos por lo cual aun con tener la apariencia de una joven alegre y todo las cosas en ella persiste la personalidad despiadada que muchos magos tuvieron que adoptar para hacer frente a la vida que fue invadida por demonios y demás desastres por culpa del mago oscuro Zeref en los tiempos de hace cuatrocientos años atrás. Abriendo los ojos nuevamente Mavis ya no se veía tan amenazante pero si sería por lo que atrajo rápidamente la atención deseada- escuchen con atención todos ustedes; Zancrow, te salve de una muerte segura por una simple y llana razón, la cual es entrenar a Lucy a ser una adecuada God Slayer. Ni más ni menos, quizás no pueda matarte y tomar la vida que por derecho me pertenece pero te aseguro que vivir será el menor de tus problemas sino sigues con mi indicaciones. Espíritus, confíen en mi juicio ya que sé muy bien de lo que estoy haciendo, por favor cálmense que Zancrow no vino aquí a pelear, solo reacciono en defensa propia ¿me equivoco Zancrow?

-Grrrr…..estas en lo correcto ,jodida hada ….-murmuro Zancrow en voz baja ,puede decir cualquier cosa pero la niña espíritu de verdad estaba seria así que mejor hablar con honestidad aun cuando no era lo suyo. Caprico les miro con cuestión fría pero dejo suelto a Zancrow antes de que diera un salto hacia Lucy poniéndose a su lado pero completamente tensado por si el ex miembro de Grimoire hearts atacara a su maestra. Mavis sonrió suavemente viendo lo leal que eran los espíritus estelares hacia Lucy, era algo que ella podía respetar. Soltando un suspiro se acomodó en la roca en la que estaba y le hizo una seña a los jóvenes y espíritus frente suyo para que se acercaran ,Zancrow solo se cruzó de brazos y se burló sin moverse de su lugar ,Lucy aun callada se movió pero mantuvo la distancia con el God Slayer de fuego mientras leo y virgo se plantaban a su lado dispuesto a defender a su maestra y finalmente Caprico que él se plantó a lado de Mavis manteniéndose de pie para que así le mantendría un ojo en Zancrow ,casi todos ellos le lanzaban miradas cuestionables a la espíritu de la primera maestra que cerró los ojos ,respiro hondo antes de que abriera sus ojos completamente seria.

-muy bien, Lucy, te diremos toda la verdad.

* * *

-¿Cómo supiste que sería una….God Slayer?-increíblemente lo que hubiera sido una conversación de una media hora máximo se extendió por más de dos horas y quince minutos debido al hecho que a los pocos segundos que Mavis hablo ,Lucy literalmente soltó de todo ya que aún seguía en shock por el ataque sorpresivo del supuestamente muerto God Slayer entonces vino Zancrow que sin poderlo evitar actuó como un estúpido soltando cosas que no se deberían de decirse antes de que Lucy se le saltara encima a darles una que otras cachetadas ,menos mal que Loki logro separar a Lucy del God Slayer de fugo antes de que dicho rubio melenudo tuviera la idea de dañar seriamente a Lucy.

Después de ello la verdad salió ,de cómo Mavis logro salvar la vida de Zancrow aunque tuvo su contratiempo en general ,la magia de muerte de Zeref tiene como efecto es sacar el alma del sujeto de su cuerpo ya que a diferencia de las demás magias mortales y oscuras ,supuestamente cuando una persona pierde su alma no tiene modo de regresar a su cuerpo así causándole la muerte ,esa magia era tan mortal porque las otras mágicas oscuras al menos tienen un contra hechizo y eso fue por seguridad para los mismos creadores para no ser afectados por sus mismos hechizos ,la magia de muerte teóricamente no tendría modo de ser contrarrestada pero Mavis tuvo la solución ,ella en si misma era un espíritu consciente que está apegado a la naturaleza por lo cual era capaz hasta cierto punto manejar la magia y cuando Zancrow fue atacado por Zeref y fue lanzando el Fairy Sphere Mavis fue capaz de retener el alma del God Slayer de fuego y fácilmente pudo guiar su alma a su cuerpo. También por otro lado Mavis explico que al marcar a Zancrow con la marca de Fairy tail él podría verla pero sobretodo ella sería capaz de saber que estaba haciendo y en qué lugar se encontraba lo que sería en poca palabra tener un ojo vigilante en él ,lo cual causo una maraña de griterío de Lucy y Loki por el hecho que uno de sus enemigos tiene la marca de su querido gremio pero Mavis fue cruda y puntual en recordarle que lo fue mismo con Juvia y Gajeel por lo que callo a la maga estelar y a su leal espíritu. Mavis también recalco que ella vigilara a Zancrow para que no cause problemas y ella tenía sus motivos para haberle salvado la vida y lo que les llevo a la pregunta actual de Lucy.

-Han pasado varias días, Lucy, sería lógico pensar que no sabría que tú te convertirías en una God Slayer pero yo salve a Zancrow por otra razón. Porque veo en el parte de ese amigo tuyo, Natsu Dragneel.

-¡OI! ¡Yo no soy como ese perdedor Dragon! ¡Yo soy un dios en toda la regla!

-Y aun así perdiste contra Natsu y te falta mucho para ser lo que Natsu es lo que tú no eres Zancrow….poderoso. Lucy escucha con atención vi en Zancrow una pizca de salvación, de redención, de una nueva oportunidad e incluso no fue el único, comprobé el árbol en donde el mago conocido como azuma descansa pero no pude hacer nada, Azuma desea seguir descansado como parte de la naturaleza.

-¿Azuma?...no me imagino así a Azuma …-Murmuro Zancrow recordando a su antiguo compañero de batalla ,el usualmente calmado y metódico Azuma pero interiormente un guerrero de la más alta clase ,amante de la lucha pero que posee un diferente tipo de honor que muchos no poseen; el de tener la batalla de su vida aun con el costo de la misma y parece que quizás ,el enfrentamiento de Azuma contra Erza Scarlet fue lo que le dio finalmente la paz que él deseaba ,luchando en la pelea más grande. Caprico asintió sin decir nada, ya teniendo en mente como fue Azuma mientras Zoldeo controlaba su cuerpo.

-Decidí darle una nueva oportunidad de redención por varias razones tanto personales como importantes pero entonces…sentí que te dirigías a este lugar ,la marca de Fairy tail y su gremio tiene muchos secretos que no te puedo decir _como lumen historie _pero te puedo decir que yo estoy conectada a cada miembro del gremio mediante sus marcas ,por eso se los nombres y forma de ser de todo Fairy tail aun cuando solo lógicamente hablando he conocido menos de un día cuando les libere del Fairy Sphere….pero eso no era lo que quieres saber ¿no?

-Exacto ¿Cómo sabias que sería una God Slayer? No puede ser tan fácil.

-Como lo dije ,supe que vendrías aquí y que te convertirías en una God Slayer pero eso no solo suposiciones ,hay verdad detrás de mis palabras….Lucy ,hay fuerzas en este mundo que incluso yo que he estado existiendo muchísimo más de mi muerte no comprende ,como tal hay quizás una fuerza que te ha empujado a un camino para ser una mata dioses y tengo teóricas que lo dice ,Lucy primero de todo tu magia en general es muchísimo más fuerte que el mago estelar promedio ,tu cuerpo es resistente y por sobre toda la cosa tu propia esencia está saturada por un elemento ,lo único que faltaría seria comer tu elemento primordial y sería una Slayer completa.

-¿de que estas hablando? Soy débil, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme enfrentarme a Juvia en un combate frente a frente e incluso dudo que podría ganarle a Levy, yo dependo de mis espíritus y aunque les quiero con mi vida entera tengo el deseo de superarme…es por eso que estoy aquí, para ser lo suficiente fuerte para luchar junto a mis amigos…pero soy débil, esa es la debilidad de un amigo estelar.

-Te equivocas Lucy, puede ser que te falte un poco de ejercicio y aprender un estilo de pelea pero tienes resistencia y motivación suficiente como para ser incluso comparado al de Erza Scarlet, yo he estado investigando las cosas que han hecho los jóvenes de mi amado gremio y supe que tu derrótate por si sola a una maga oscura que supuestamente era capaz de aniquilar por si sola a un gremio completo.

-Tuve suerte, fue gracias a la uranometría.

-pero saber hacerlo no es suficiente, tu tenías el poder y la cualidad de lanzar ese hechizo, en ti hay mucho poder en bruto Lucy, hay muchos otros ejemplos y aun cuando no estuve ahí para presenciarlo sé que fuiste fenomenal. De un modo…tú me recuerdas a mí, soy poderosa pero fui débil al principio, hehehe esta apariencia de Angel no ayudo mucho a infundir miedo en mis enemigos pero me esmere y logre ser más fuerte. No te olvides Lucy que una de las facultades de los magos de Fairy tail es jamás rendirse ¿no?

-Sí, es cierto, tienes razón primera maestra.

-No eres la primera persona en subir a este lugar y terminar en convertirse en un God Slayer y para mí fue lógico llegar a la respuesta de que igual lo serias, tienes la potencia en bruto para ser una God Slayer, por esa razón le dije a Zancrow que viniera aquí a entrenarte además si no terminaras siendo una God Slayer pues muy bien podría haber entrenado con alguien capaz.

-…. ¿en serio?-Todo el respeto que Lucy había sentido por la primera maestra ante sus palabras de que quizás ella tenía la madera para ser una God Slayer murieron al saber que la misma persona considero enviarle como entrenador a un idiota piromaniaco que según podía ver en ese momento era un….vándalo en toda la palabra. Zancrow por otro lado estaba durmiendo en el suelo ya habiéndose aburrido con toda la charla de Mavis, el tenia lo importante, entrenar a la rubia debilucha ser un God Slayer en tres meses, Zancrow bufo en sueño, como si eso fuera posible. Mavis sonrió nerviosamente ante el tono y mirada de Lucy, no se le podía culpar a Mavis y es que todo fue tan repentino además que tuvo que ayudar como pudo a Zancrow para que saliera de isla Tenrou y duraron medio día discutiendo hasta que chocaron con la idea de que el rubio melenudo usara su fuego como propulsores y salir volando, oh la cara de shock de Zancrow ante su estupidez por no haber notado eso antes era algo para morirse de la risa.

-Sí, Lucy, en serio….como dije salve a Zancrow para que tuviera la redención pero cuando supe que venias aquí solo salte a la oportunidad pero ¡dejemos de lado eso! ¡Concentrémonos en lo más importante! Y es el entrenamiento pero sugiero que comiencen mañana y descanse hoy para reponer energía, entonces Lucy ¿tienes una duda?

-En realidad…si, si tengo….el me da miedo, primera maestra pero si tu confías en el….está bien….mi pregunta es sobre lo que me sucedió hace unas horas, estaba mirando cielo pensando cuando comencé a me, no sé qué me sucedió pero entonces todo se puso blanco y….no sé, tengo nerviosismo por esto…esto de ser una God Slayer y—

-¿mmm? Interesante rubia, parece que te ha sucedido lo mismo-Comento Zancrow abriendo uno de sus ojos y acomodándose en el suelo aparentemente no prestándole atención a Lucy más sus palabras eran así. Lucy solo hizo una mueca, a ella no le agradaba el tipo, es más, podía asegurar que a nadie le agradaba pero no podía hacer nada mas solo escucharle. Zancrow bostezo un poco aburrido y prosiguió hablando-Cuando me convertí en un God Slayer, tuve un ataque cuando vi una hoguera, después de eso fue fácil saber que elemento soy y eso fue ¡EL FUEGO!...heheheho, si, en fin, si te ha pasado eso entonces tu elemento debe de estar por ahí ¿Qué viste exactamente?

-El cielo….bueno…creo que era el sol…

-Mmm creo que es obvio que es la luz ,la mocosa fantasma aquí creo que lo menciono ,nah a mí no me importa ,sino haremos eso es mañana. Tsk, que maldición ahora tengo que cuidar de un hada debilucha.

-¡OYE!

-Mph-Soltó Zancrow cerrando los ojos e ignorando por completo a Lucy. La joven maga estelar frunció el ceño enojada ante eso mas no hizo nada y dispuesta a tomar descanso se alejó del rubio masculino con el deseo de pensar por sí misma y ver qué haría. Mavis miro todo eso en silencio mas no comento nada ,sabía que sería difícil para Lucy pero esperaba que todo resultara bien para ella adema igual tenía la esperanza de que Zancrow cambiara un poco. Ella lo aseguraría, después de todo ha comenzado a planear un modo de ayudar el daño que sufrió el God Slayer de fuego pero no haba prisa, tendría tres meses para ellos.

El entrenamiento ha comenzado.

* * *

-kukuku, eso fue muy divertido Sting ,espero que lo hagamos de nuevo en el futuro pero oh ,no olvides nuestro acuerdo ¿te parece?-Mascullo con sensualidad ,arrogancia y frialdad una joven mujer de piel morena ,de cabello negro con destello morado y de una apariencia china a un joven de cabello rubio en picas y de ojos azules que con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza asintió desinteresadamente ,ambas personas estaban parcialmente desnudo mientras que la mujer lleva una panty de encaje y el joven solo tenía una sábana cubrirla una parte de sus piernas. La mujer sonrió con un tono de peligro antes de asentir así mismas-Me alegro, es de debiluchos apegarse a las demás personas ¿no crees?

-Como digas, señorita.

-Mmm bien pero viendo que estoy de buen humor seré buena contigo por hoy , cuida tu espalda ,mi padre no vera con buenos ojos que follas conmigo….de verdad odio a mi padre….en fin Sting ,me ha llegado un mensaje de una misión fuera de Fiore y quizás no pueda regresar a tiempo de los primeros días de la competencia mágica ,cuando llega….me asegurare de hacer desaparecer a mi padre-Continuo hablando con fría malicia Minerva mientras posaba una mano en su barbilla mientras sin pudor alguno se movía por la habitación tomando con cuidado su vestido antes de que saliera de la habitación no sin antes de lanzarle una sonrisa presumida al rubio que solo bufo fastidiado. Ya sintiéndose solo dio un suspiro un poco alto.

-_Es una gran mujer pero qué asco….me siento tan usado….Mmmm que aburrimiento ,no puedo esperar a que vengan los juegos mágicos…_te lo aseguro ,Natsu ,te derrotare y te hare quedar mal frente a tu patético gremio de mierda ¡hahahaha!-Y con una sonrisa satisfecha Sting Eucliffe se acomodó en su cama para tomar un poco de sueño ,tener una relación de solo sexo sin emoción con Minerva era algo relajante pero también estresante ,el no sentía absolutamente nada por la princesa de Sabertooth pero sino hacia lo que ella quisiera entonces ocurrirán cosas horribles ,como tal que Lector fuera dañado ,por lo que al menos disfrutara los beneficios ,dejando el asunto a un lado Sting comenzó a caer pero sin embargo frunció el ceño ya que por un momento sintió que algo raro ha sucedido. Como si….alguien ha igualado su poder pero él lo descarto rápidamente porque simplemente él era Sting, el invencible Dragon Slayer blanco, nadie podría hacerle frente.

Oh, como se equivocaría.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Toaneo07**


End file.
